


Make You Feel My Love / Happy Valentine’s Day

by PunkTsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (past) jjbek, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bottom JJ, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, JJ is just a sweet angel alright?, JJBella, Light BDSM, Pegging, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Supportive isabella yang, Valentine's Day, soft JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/pseuds/PunkTsuki
Summary: “You and Otabek?” She questioned, her voice still soft.Jean simply nodded and bit his bottom lip as a single tear spilled over onto his cheek.Isabella helps JJ explore his desires on Valentine's Day.





	Make You Feel My Love / Happy Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Straight porn?
> 
> Not exactly, my dears. I'm too queer. 
> 
> I love my angsty, bi, soft boy JJ though, and nobody can convince me that he isn't a ball of confusion and insecurity deep down.
> 
> The title of this fic came from "Make You Feel My Love" by adele.
> 
> Thank you to my best friend @pandamilo for her beta work!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @punktsuki
> 
> Enjoy x

This had originally started out as an embarrassed, hushed conversation between the two of them, mid-makeout on Jean’s bed. Rock music was playing on the stereo in the background to drown out their noises, ensuring that Jean’s parents didn’t know that Isabella was in there with his bedroom door closed. That was against the rules.

 

So was what Jean asked for now though, a pink blush high up on his cheeks. After the moment of silence that Isabella hadn’t realised had fallen between the two of them, those ocean blue eyes, worried and looking away from her began to glisten with the first sign of tears.

 

“Oh. No, no. Baby look at me,” she hushed, pulling her boyfriend further on top of her chest. His hand had fallen from where he had been gripping her breast over the top of her bra. She mourned the loss of contact silently, but knew there was unfinished business to discuss before she decided if they were going further today.   

 

“Mm sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Jean’s eyes were liquid blue and pleading now. He silently asked for her to forget he ever said anything as he reached out and tucked a strand of dark hair back behind her ear. 

 

“No, no it’s okay,” Isabella shook her head. “I’m… surprised but I—”

 

“Oh god, you’re surprised?” The red tint of Jean’s cheeks spread down his neck and to his bare chest now as he covered his face with his hands. He was embarrassed, probably humiliated but Isabella couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“JJ? Talk to me, okay? Have you done this before? With someone else? Or just by yourself?” She asked, gently pulling his hands away from his face and holding them in her own as he straddled her hips. “It’s okay, you can tell me,” she added sweetly. She was the more  _ experienced _ of the two, she knew Jean had never had a girlfriend before her, and she always wanted to make sure that he was comfortable talking things through. 

 

“I uh. Yeah. And O-Otabek.” His eyes welled with tears again and her heart stood still for a moment.  _ Oh _ . She couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow but she gently ran her thumb over the top of his hand as she gathered her thoughts.

 

“You and Otabek?” She questioned, her voice still soft. 

 

Jean simply nodded and bit his bottom lip as a single tear spilled over onto his cheek. “N-Not all the way, just—” 

 

Isabella was nodding now, getting the picture. “Did you like it, baby?” 

 

Jean nodded again, his gaze looking down. 

 

“Do you… like this, still?” Isabella took hold of Jean’s hand and placed it back onto the flesh of her breast that was practically spilling from her bra due to their previous activities. 

 

Jean’s gaze snapped to Isabella’s chest now, and then met her eyes. “ _ God _ , yeah,” he smirked, despite the watery look in his eyes. 

 

“Well then, JJ,” Isabella was smirking right back at him now as she flipped them over, pushing Jean back onto the mattress. “Let me give you what you want…” She looked up at him, her eyes never leaving his gaze as she slowly moved further down his body, running her delicate hands over his bare chest and sides. Isabella trailed kisses down his chest and along his hips. She needed him to feel safe, she knew this. The soft sigh that left Jean’s lips was an audible sign that he had calmed down a little and that she could continue. 

 

Isabella hooked her fingers under the elastic waistband of Jean’s boxer briefs and gently tugged them down his thighs. His half-hard cock sprang free, and she smiled, continuing to trail wet kisses down to the base of his cock. She dragged her tongue along the sensitive underside of Jean’s length before circling the tip, just as she always did. The shuddering gasps that came from him now and the further hardening of his dick let her know that the familiarity of her movements was both turning him on and helping him relax. This was pretty new to Jean, she knew that this slow progression would help him feel good. 

 

“JJ, baby, rest your legs on my shoulders, okay?” She guided him a little as he shuffled and did as she instructed. She nipped and licked at the insides of his thighs. He jolted in surprise while she gave a breathy laugh. He was so sweet. Finally, she gave Jean’s ass a bit of a playful squeeze before she spread his cheeks, exposing his beautifully puckered asshole. She dipped her head down, gently placing a kiss to his left cheek. 

 

“You’re using y-your  _ mouth? _ ” Jean breathed out in shock. 

 

She raised her head back up, looking up at him between his thighs. “It’s okay baby, I promise you it will feel  _ so good _ . But, tell me if you want me to stop, yeah?” 

 

“O-Okay,” Jean stuttered, his face red and flustered. 

 

“Breath, JJ. Relax. There’s nothing wrong with this, I promise,” she made sure to look right into Jean’s ocean eyes. Sincerity was important. He needed to believe this. Once Jean nodded, Isabella ducked back down and immediately ran her tongue, flat against his puckered hole, feeling him twitch and flutter underneath her.

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Jean sighed in a laboured, strangled breath. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

 

***

 

She wasn’t sure how it happened, but it always had been this way. She was always the one to look after Jean. She enjoyed it, too. She took pride in it even after a year of marriage now. They had been together since  _ high school _ . It honestly never ceased to amaze Isabella that she found such a sweet, caring man. 

 

Recently, Jean had climbed his fair share of mountains. He had come out to his family, with Isabella’s love and support. Being  _ married _ and coming out as bisexual was something Jean truly struggled with, and Isabella had seen all of it. The ups, downs, the confusion, the sleepless nights, the hurt and torn cries…

 

He did it though. Not  _ everyone _ completely understood either, which was hard for him. But he needed to be honest and open with everyone he loved. Isabella was there and she understood. This man was the only other person on this planet to understand her completely, too. 

 

So, tonight, Isabella had plans to reward her husband. 

  
  
  


Jean’s heart stopped when he walked through the door to meet his wife in their bedroom. He had been at the rink all day, not  _ really _ practicing but just trying to clear his head for a while. He had a lot on his mind. That changed the second he saw her though, sitting on the edge of their king-sized bed. Her hair was tied up, the shade of red that looked like sin, the one that Jean  _ loved  _ painted her rose-bud lips. His eyes trailed down from her face to her breasts and  _ dear god _ , they looked delicious covered in black leather and lace. He swore his mouth watered as he followed the way that the leather straps on the front of her bra followed the beautiful curves of her pale skin there, while the lace cupped the beautiful flesh. 

 

He felt his cock stir below his sweatpants.  _ Fuck _ she was beautiful. His eyes now followed down to her  _ sexy _ legs. One leg was delicately crossed over the other and they were wrapped in sheer, black, thigh-length stockings; held up by a leather waist garter.  _ Shit.  _

 

“You dressed up?” Jean cocked his head to the side, eyes still roaming over his wife’s beautiful body. “Bella, I thought we weren’t doing Valentine’s Day?” He questioned. Not that he was complaining. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry, JJ,” Isabella spoke soft and slow but her voice was low and mischievous and god, it turned him on. “This will be a gift for us both,” she matched his own smirk now. “Strip, JJ. Leaved your clothes at the door and come here,” she ordered, voice commanding, now.

 

_ Oh.  _ This was the game they were playing tonight. JJ did as he was told, he couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough, honestly.  _ God Damn _ , he was a lucky man. He strode over to Isabella who was still perched on the end of their bed. He leaned down to kiss her, but she cut him off, pressing a single finger to his lips. 

 

“Eager?” She asked, teasingly. “No, No. My King bows down to  _ me _ tonight. On your knees, baby.” Her voice was husky, and her commands had Jean curious. He followed nonetheless though, that’s how this worked.  _ That voice _ could make him do  _ anything _ . Jean did as he was told, kneeling down on both knees in front of her, his feet tucked under his ass. She ran her hand through his mussed, black hair. “Do you remember your safewords, baby? We’ll be trying something new today,” she asked, gently now. 

 

“Green, yellow, red,” Jean rattled off automatically, nodding and taking a deep breath. 

 

“Good boy.” Isabella praised and Jean practically preened. Isabella uncrossed her legs and sat with them naturally spread open. Jean’s heart stopped and skipped about eight fucking beats in that moment while his cock seemed to have picked up the slack as it  _ throbbed _ . She wore skimpily-cut lace briefs but  _ underneath _ , Jean could see a clear bulge, created by a pale, silicon dildo that was strapped to her thighs and waist. 

 

“ _ Oh. F-Fuck. _ ” Jean whispered breathlessly. 

 

“Like what you see JJ?” That huskiness to her voice was back. He simply nodded in response as she untucked the silicone cock from her underwear. “I know it’s been a while baby, but I want you to show me what you look like sucking dick. Can you do that for me?” 

 

“Y-Yes,” Jean said, swallowing a lump in his throat. It  _ had _ been a while since he’d been anywhere near a dick that wasn’t his own. He was nervous. Not that this one was real, but he  _ knew _ the small surge of power you could feel just from watching someone on their knees for you. He wanted to give that to her. He wanted to give her a show. So, he did. 

 

Jean looked up at his wife, eyes wide and gaze unfaltering as he licked the cock from the base to the tip. It was smaller than he was, he thought but it was still larger than anything he’d had in his mouth recently, larger than anything he had actually taken. It didn’t taste like any cock he’d ever had either,  _ not anything like Otabek _ he thought. But, he pushed that thought away, circling his tongue around the tip and then taking it down to his throat. He mimicked what he had seen Isabella do with him many times, hoping that he looked half as good as she did as he went. 

 

“Mm, you look so good down there, baby,” Isabella hummed. “That’s a good boy.” Her words kept him going, even as his cheeks burned red with a touch of humiliation. Her words always did help. Her hand was back in his now, pulling him up and off her cock. “On the bed now, JJ. Face down, ass up.” She ordered. Jean obeyed. 

 

Jean felt the bed dip a little as Isabella stood up and paced a little behind him. 

 

“God, your ass is gorgeous,” she complimented. “It would be a shame if I were to mark it up a little, wouldn’t it?” She chuckled gently. Jean knew that now was not the time to actually answer her question. He simply waited. He sighed once her small hands were gripping his hips and slowly moving their way down to his cheeks. They were gone in an instant before one hand came back down with a stinging,  _ smack _ . 

 

Heat rose to the skin on Jean’s bare ass. He knew she had succeeded in marking him already, but her hand came down on his other cheek before she repeated the process, again and again, covering his cheeks in a dust of pink and leaving his cock to drip onto their bed sheets below him. 

 

“Good boy,” she repeated, running slow and soothing circles over his marked skin now. “What do you say, I fuck you now. Give you a little test ride, does that sound good?” 

 

“Mhm.” Jean murmured. Another smack came down, this time targeting the back of his left thigh. He flinched and moaned, face in the sheets. 

 

“You know the rules, baby. Use your words, does that sound good?” She asked a second time. 

 

“Yes,  _ God _ yes,” He writhed, waiting. 

 

“Good.” She was directly behind him now, one hand on his hip. She spread his tanned cheeks and without warning began to circle Jean’s hole with a cold, slicked-up finger. He flinched and then sighed at the contact. This was familiar. They had done  _ this _ a lot. Fuck, he loved her for this, she knew exactly what to do. She pushed passed the rim of muscle, broken and whiny moans were escaping Jean’s throat now as he tried to push back on her hand. 

 

That gained him another slap to his thigh.  _ Fuck _ . 

 

When a second finger was added, she slowly pumped in and back out of his hole, watching as the muscle fluttered around the stimulation. 

 

“Fuck. Bella  _ please, _ ” Jean begged through gritted teeth. 

 

“Yes, JJ?” She asked expectantly, making sure to brush up against his sensitive spot. 

 

“Fuck, Fuck. Just  _ fuck me _ ,” He whined. 

 

Her fingers slipped out of him and he almost begged to have them back after he suddenly felt empty. That was until he felt something larger lining up against his ass. 

 

“Ready, Baby?” Isabella leaned over, whispering into his ear and nibbling at his lobe. 

 

“Yes, Bella. Yes,” He attempted to push back onto her.

 

“Okay, JJ baby,” she ran her hands along his sides, standing back up and slowly began to guide her cock, pressing in past the muscle of Jean’s rim.

 

“ _ Oh _ ” Jean moaned, sighing just the way he had done that first time when they were kids. “ _ Fuck _ .” Isabella’s heart soared as she was able to put that expression into Jean’s voice. Everything he was feeling was because of  _ her _ . Something she sometimes worried she would never be able to give him. But here they were. “M-More, Bella. Please.”

  
  
  


That did it. Isabella gripped Jean at the hips with both hands and thrust into him all the way, her thighs now meeting his ass. 

 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Jean  _ groaned _ and it was so fucking good to hear. He needed this and she was finally able to give it to him. She took a shaky breath, pulling half-way out before slamming back in. “Ah! Y-Yes,” Jean stuttered. So, she did it again, beginning to set a pace as she slammed into her husband. 

 

The slap of skin on skin never ceased to turn her on but now it was her that set the pace, and  _ god _ the sounds he was making were sending jolts straight to her throbbing clit. She silently made plans to ride his beautiful face as soon as he was done. She leaned forward, never slowing her pace and gripped onto his black locks of hair. 

 

“Is that good, baby?” She huffed, not even attempting to hide how much this was affecting her. 

 

“Yes. Fuck me, Bella,  _ yes _ . Right there,” he began to babble. He was close. 

 

“Yeah? Right here baby?” She angled her hips up slightly. 

 

“Bella!  _ Yes. _ Ah! You got it. Fuck.”

 

“That’s it, JJ baby,” Isabella encouraged. “You gonna come for me, baby boy?” 

 

“Y-Yes Bella. Fuck. C-Can I t-touch myself Bella, please?” 

 

“Yes, baby. Touch yourself, strock that beautiful cock for me okay? I want you to come for me.” 

 

She could see Jean’s whole body tense up. His back muscles constricted as he gave his cock a few rough pumps. 

 

“Bells… I-I’m gonna…” He panted. 

 

“Come for me, my king,” Isabella chanted. 

 

“Fuck!” Jean groaned, throwing his head back as he came, hot, white fluid painting his hand and the sheets below him. “Fuck.” He whispered one last time before he collapsed forward onto their bed. 

 

***

 

They were both fucked out now. Both their hair was a mess, Jean’s was sticking up in a multitude of directions. Their breathing was rough and delayed as they lay on their bed together, limbs intertwined. 

 

“Isabella…” Jean huffed out. “You’re beautiful and crazy and I fucking love you.” 

 

“I love you too,” Isabella whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek. “You’re perfect JJ, you did so well.” She smiled up at him, looking into those blissful ocean eyes. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

 


End file.
